criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Crowe
Steven Crowe (1992-2018) was a suspect in the murder investigations of high schooler Simon Armstrong in The Summoning (Case #26 of Grimsborough) and tomb robber Kayla Markham in I Lost My Heart in Xerda (Case #23 of The Conspiracy) and a quasi-suspect in The Lost City (Case #19 of The Conspiracy). In The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy), Steven was found murdered. Profile In his first suspect appearance, Steven is a 21-year-old high school student. He has parted jet black hair and facial hair. He wears a black high-collar coat over a white shirt and has a scar and a pentagram tattoo on his chest. Furthermore, it is known that Steven takes medication. In his first quasi-suspect appearance, Steven is the 26-year-old leader of The Higher Truth, a cult. His hair now goes past his shoulders and is neater. He wears a white robe under a purple stole with a gold insignia of the cult. He also wears a gold chain necklace with a pendant, as well as gold and purple earrings, both depicting the cult insignia. In his second suspect appearance, it is discovered that he drinks whiskey. Events of Criminal Case The Summoning A friend of the victim, Steven was called in after Jones and the player found blood on his ancient cup at the murder scene, a crypt. When the team told Steven that they had mainly called him in to ask him about the murder of Simon, he insisted them to call him Langelus. He said that Simon's death was a tragedy and that his ritual was a waste since it had been done wrongly. After hearing this, the team got suspicious and when they asked Steven if he had killed Simon, he denied and claimed that he had worked very hard on that ritual and that he would never mess it up. Further, Steven told the team that Simon was his friend and that the victim had helped him to put the ritual together. As for the blood that was found in his ancient cup, Steven said that the ritual required to smell the fermented blood of the innocent in a cup blessed by the pagan gods of the night. Steven was later again called in by the team when they had found his blood inside a vial found at the crypt. Just as the the team was about to begin interrogating him, Steven told them that he had to go to home before the sunrise since he was a vampire. When asked what his blood was doing inside a vial at the crypt, and if he intended to perform the ritual on himself, Steven replied that the ritual was supposed to be performed on himself so that it could help him reclaim the knowledge of his former life, in which he was Langelus Appleton, lord of the undead. He said that his thousand years old life had been cut short, and ever since he was reborn in his present body, he had been trying to claim back his true identity, and that this ritual was his only chance. Steven then concluded that he had no idea why Simon would have wanted to go to the crypt and said that if he had been there, the ritual would have been performed correctly. Steven was found innocent after the team incarcerated Ophelia Lincoln for Simon's murder. However, he was later seen entering the crypt many times by the police though no one was allowed to enter it since it was a crime scene. So the team went to the crypt to see if Steven had left anything from which they could prove that the goth had really went inside the murder scene. They searched and finally found ritual notes on a notepad with Steven's signature under it. Since the notes proved that Steven had broken inside the crypt, the team called him in and fined him. The Lost City After Jones and the player discovered that Steven was the leader of The Higher Truth cult, they talked to him. He said that the cult believed in the messenger of The Higher Truth, which came in the form of the satellite that had crashed into the Grimsborough forest a year prior. Steven said that no one had seen the satellite, and so it cannot be proven that the satellite was not the messenger. When they asked him about the cult's donations to DreamLife, Steven said that he did not burden himself with "material concerns" before Grayson Rosewater pulled him away so he could meditate. I Lost My Heart in Xerda Steven became a suspect again after Jones and the player found a box that claimed to hold his ashes at the scene of the murder. He told them that he had visited the restricted chamber in order to follow in the footsteps of those before him and burn a depiction of his likeness. When asked about the victim, he claimed not to know her. Steven was spoken to again about his human sacrifice book. After Jones accused him of using the book to sacrifice Kayla, he told them that he had a duty to educate himself about the way of his ancestors, but hadn't killed anyone as unwilling sacrifice displeased the "higher powers". Steven was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Bruno Camper for Kayla's murder. However, at the end of the investigation, the team learned that Steven was planning to incite mass suicide so that The Higher Truth could ascend. This prompted the team to go and arrest Steven. Murder details Killer and motives Trivia *Steven is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the game. *Steven is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. Case appearances *The Summoning (Case #26 of Grimsborough) *The Lost City (Case #19 of The Conspiracy) *No Mercy for Old Men (Case #20 of The Conspiracy; video appearance) *Writer's Blocked (Case #21 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Color Me Murdered (Case #22 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *I Lost My Heart in Xerda (Case #23 of The Conspiracy) *The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy) Gallery OG_SUS_26_602.jpg OG SUS 523 604.jpg Case 26 steven crowe.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:The Higher Truth members